


Death's Angel

by noodles_07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Based on a Tumblr Post, I saw a post and got carried away I'm so sorry, I wasn't sure if I should put it in gen or f/m, I will make Kristen Minecraft her character tag if it kills me, Light Angst, Other, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur is briefly in here, also not proofread, could be read either way ig, no beta we die like my will to live /j, serious tag time I can do this I'm a big boy, short fic, this exists because of fifteen minutes of unfiltered adhd brain, uh okay serious tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: I saw a tumblr post and got carried awayThe post was basically that Philza is quite literally the angel of death, as in an angel who belongs to Death, and she only grants him one life at a time. I also slapped on some angst because I do what I want.
Relationships: Phil Watson/Kristen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Death's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> HERES THE TUMBLR POST   
> https://resonating-kitty.tumblr.com/post/644090258683772928/perhaps-cphilzas-angel-of-death-isnt-just-a

Philza let his legs dangle over the void below, briefly wondering what it would feel like to jump.

He decided it would probably be like his countless other deaths. A plummet into the unknown, wind whipping at his feathers and making his fingers and toes numb, before coming to wrapped in the soft arms of Death.

During his time alive, he'd heard a lot of things about Death. Most described her as cruel, cold and unloving. He had to stop himself from laughing when he heard those theories.

He pointed his toes toward the void, considering doing a dive and then curling back up to land. He and Death seemed to always be playing that sort of games, with her trying to bring him back to her and him always sending her a play-filled smirk and a “You'll have to try harder than that” remark a moment before soaring away. They loved it.

Death silently sank to the ground next to him, her wings wrapping gently around Philza's own. “Are you ready?” she breathed, her voice echoing in the endless fall below.

“Yeah.”

Like a mother bird sending her chick out of the nest for the millionth time, a shove came to his back and he was freefalling.

He lived for the fall, the way the wind caught in his hair and nearly stole his hat and the way his wings stayed tucked against his back until, with a firm _thwap,_ they unfurled as the ground appeared below him, shooting toward the earth like a star fallen from heaven.

None of the people on the ground saw him as he landed, jogging a few steps on impact with the ground. They were too busy looking up at the child on the podium.

He turned toward the hole in the wall, centuries of memories flowing through his veins.

He padded down the hallway, yellow carpet soft and yielding under his feet, to see a wall with a single button and a man wearing a trench coat.

“What are you doing?”

->=<-

As Phil drove a sword through the heart of the boy he'd grown to consider a son throughout his centuries of time watching over his young, painfully independent soul, he dipped his head and silently wished that Death would treat him well.

He knew she would.

Kristen had never been cruel after someone had joined her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you comment I will love you forever and softly place a worm off the string on your lap when you're not looking <3


End file.
